Draft:Nep Music
Four Goddesses Of Heaven (天国の四女神 Tengoku no Yon Megami formerly known as Neptunia Music) is a music production company founded by four Japanese-born people. The company focuses predominantly on game music, and has supplied tracks to games such as Hyperdimension Neptunia and Fairy Fencer F. History Four Goddesses Of Heaven was founded in 2010 when four Japanese-born people joined forces to write original music for video games. ??? moved from Okayama, Japan to Los Angeles, California in 2007, along with ???, ???, and ???. The four formed the company in early 2010, and have composed music for over 1,000 major video game franchises. Names The name was Neptunia Music (ネプテューヌ音楽 Neptyūnu Ongaku) from 2010 to 2015, then its name changed to Four Goddesses Of Heaven in 2016. Founding and initial success (2010–2015) Four Goddesses Of Heaven mainly produces epic music, although recently it has also been used for video games. Despite the company finding success for its music, the tracks were never officially released to the public until the August 2010 release of the commercial album Hyperdimension Neptunia. Hyperdimension Neptunia is approaching Gold record status. As of January 2016, Four Goddesses Of Heaven has published 4 public albums. Additionally, in July 2016 Four Goddesses Of Heaven released an e-book known as Gothic Dimension Neptunia X, which features a 75,000-word novel written by Okazu with illustrations by Tsunako, as well as an original score also made available via a soundtrack release. Four Goddesses Of Heaven's main graphic artist is Tsunako, who has created album covers for every promotional and public release. ??? is the creator of the logo of the company. Main appearances The company's music has been featured in: * Video games such as Hyperdimension Neptunia, Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, and Megadimension Neptunia VII. Other major appearances Four Goddesses Of Heaven's music is also used extensively in a variety of places, from global events to local concerts, some of which are listed below: * Their song "" was used for the announcement of the new Date A Live anime series at the Fantasia Bunko Daikanshasai 2017. Concerts Four Goddesses Online will host a live concert in 2019 and will be performed by the Tokyo Metropolitan Symphony Orchestra and over 1,000 Japanese choral singers. Discography Public albums Source: * Hyperdimension Neptunia (2010) ** Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2013) * Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2011) ** Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2014) * Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2012) ** Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation (2014) * Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2013) * Fairy Fencer F (2013) ** Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2015) * Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2014) * Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (2014) * Megadimension Neptunia VII (2015) ** Megadimension Neptunia VIIR (2017) * MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies (2015) * Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2015) * Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) Other albums There are a number of albums made by other composers from the company, which are not considered part of the primary library and are consequently not represented on official Four Goddesses Of Heaven resources. They include: * Additionally, composer ??? contributed a number of tracks to the public albums Fairy Fencer F and Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force. Commercial singles Commercially available songs that are not on any album or were released as preview tracks. All of the following pieces are written by ???, except where noted: * Standalone tracks Songs that are not on any album or were initially released as preview tracks via Facebook or their official Youtube account. All of the following pieces are written by ???, except when noted: * E-books Four Goddesses Of Heaven has released an e-book with an accompanying soundtrack. * References Category:Music production companies